Yusuke and the Librarian
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: What happens when a rough and tumble Japanese exchange student meets a docile but lonely librarian? Lots of sexy stuff that's what!


**MY FIRST YU YU HAKUSHO STORY!**

The sun was going to rise soon, with a little evidence of that beginning to seep through the slightly off kilter window blinds and onto the foot of the bed, a bed that had two occupants for a change. Only one of the two was sleeping, snoring and snorting occasionally in between wiggling around in the sheets, while the woman beside him - the resident of the dingy apartment - had been awake all night, the result of her guilty conscience along with the dull aches in parts of her body that were rarely used these days.

The woman was Jennifer Magnus, the librarian in charge of the Charlottesville Public Library, and while at 48 she should have felt no guilt over what she had done, old habits die hard and even though she had been dead five years the Librarian still felt that her mother was watching and shaking her head over her daughter's life.

Funny thing now was that Jennifer herself couldn't believe what she had done. Not only what she did with the lad, but the fact that in doing so she had broken one of her cardinal rules. As if she didn't have enough past experiences in using her faulty judgement to recall.

How exactly did this kid end up in her bed? Unlike the past, there was no haze of alcohol to cloud her memory this time.

The boy beside her - actually an 18 year old Yusuke Urameshi was hardly a child either chronologically or otherwise - was a freshman at the University of Virginia majoring in political science, and not only had Jennifer not rebuffed his crude advances, she might have actually enjoyed and encouraged the ruffian over the last few weeks. He came to America for it's greater educational opportunities and the fact it's more diverse than Japan. Also he believe than America was the best country in the world.

Yusuke was new in town, and since he didn't have a TV in his dorm spending the couple of evenings each week that the Library was open roaming the aisles, looking for books at first. Jennifer began to notice that whenever she would look at the lad he would be looking at her, either over the top of a book or from a nearby aisle, and since Jennifer was a stereotypical small town librarian as far as looks go that wasn't something she was used to.

In fact, one of the first conversations Jennifer had with the boy was about how he thought that she looked a lot like Donna Reed did in the movie, "It's A Wonderful Life". Not the parts of the film when she was with Jimmy Stewart, but the scenes where the town was depicted as if George Bailey had never existed. The town was cold and heartless and Donna Reed was shown as a sad and lonely spinster, not exactly a compliment but then again the crude Yusuke Urameshi wasn't exactly a ladies man.

"I thought she was hot as a librarian," Yusuke had said as they stood at the desk in the quiet library. "Just like you are Miss Magnus. I think your hairy arms are sexy too."

Jennifer had shuddered at that comment, reflexively tugged down the sleeves of her blazer in response while turning a bit red, but Yusuke didn't apologize but actually seemed to like making her feel uncomfortable.

"Mr. Urameshi..." Jennifer started to say, but the kid just grinned at that.

"My old man was Mr. Urameshi. I'm Yusuke," he reminded her. "I wasn't making fun of you either. Heck, I mean I know your shave your legs from when you wear skirts, but the rest of you? I betcha the rest of your body never sees a razor. Am I right? Hope I am because I love furry women."

"You're very bold," he was told. "Very out of line as well."

"So I've been told," he had replied, and that should have been the end of it, but the next time the lad came in he resumed his blunt talk.

"Spent a lot of time last night thinking about you Miss Magnus," Yusuke said when no one else was around the desk, drumming his fingers - fingers that were washed but because of his job never really seemed clean - on the desk. "I bet you thought about me too."

"Is there something I can help you with Mr. Urameshi?" Jennifer asked, wincing when the kid grinned at her accidental double entendre.

"That Henry Miller book I asked for come in yet?"

"I'll check," she said, feeling his eyes on her when she went to the bookcase where the interlibrary loans were held, and after she didn't find it told him so.

"Oh well. You ever read Henry Miller, Miss Magnus? Course you have," he added quickly. "You always wear those long skirts that don't let me see much of your legs. They don't look bad at all. You should wear more flattering blouses too. Something that gives a guy an idea of what's underneath. I know you've got small breasts but that doesn't matter to me. Anything more than a handful, you know?"

"You realize that you're walking a fine line here, the way you speak to me?" Jennifer informed the boy as curtly as she could manage. "I could have you banned from the library."

"Then who would make you feel the way that I do?" Yusuke asked. "Tell me you don't love me mentally undressing you like me. Heck, I know you better than you think. I know you aren't the prudish old maid you try to play behind that desk, and you never answered that question I asked before - about thinking about me late at night when you get home."

"Someone will let you know when your book request comes in," Jennifer said before turning away and going to the back of the office area.

That book arrived from the Utica library the next day, meaning Jennifer was forced to deal with Yusuke once again, but this time the librarian was ready to dispatch him quickly.

"So tell me Miss Magnus," the lewd patron said as he held the book, making his bicep bulge as it stretched the t-shirt he had on as well as showing off the garish tattoo he had there. "How about after you close the place you and me go out for a drink or two?"

"I don't drink."

"Probably don't want to be seen in a bar in this hick town, especially with somebody like me, huh Miss Magnus? Have to keep up the image."

"I told you I don't drink," Jennifer replied, not mentioning that she couldn't have said that a few years ago.

"Well then we could go to my place. It's a dump though. I'm sure your place is nicer," Yusuke suggested. "Your place on King Street, It might not be much either but it's down at the end of the street so your neighbors probably wouldn't be able to hear you howl."

"Are you through?" Jennifer asked curtly.

"Haven't given me an answer yet. I know you're sweet on me Miss Magnus. You even put on a little lipstick for me, didn't you? Not too much though because I like my women natural.. I like that you did that for me. A little eye makeup too."

"You're delusional."

"Quiet in here tonight," Yusuke said as he looked around the small facility. "Just that old fart over in the sports section. Gives us a chance to talk."

"But I have things to do."

"When are you going to stop playing games Miss Magnus?"

"I'm not playing anything. I find you lewd and crude. If your mother ever heard you talking to a lady like this..."

"My mother?" Yusuke chortled. "Heck, she'd say something like just take the broad home and fuck her. My perverted Mom popped my cherry a long time ago, right around the time she saw her grown up boy get out of the shower. Maybe that's why I dig older gals like you. Me and my brother had what you might call a strange upbringing. You know my brother as a matter-of-fact. That's how I know you."

"I don't know your brother or anybody else by the name of Urameshi."

"His old man was a different guy than mine was. Not better, just another fool with a different last name," Yusuke said as he watched the other patron approach the desk. "Check this guy out so we can really talk."

Jennifer nervously moved towards the little old fellow and charged out his book, and after he left returned to her persistent patron.

"Let's go over here, so people going past the window don't have to see you talking to a guy like me," Yusuke said as he ushered the petite brunette over to the far aisle.

"If you do anything to me, I'll scream," Jennifer threatened, making the boy chuckle.

"You'll scream alright, but not here. Relax. I ain't that kind of guy. I just want to explain some stuff to you," Yusuke said as he stood at the end of the aisle, his hand on the side of the shelf as he looked down at the nervous spinster. "You see. I know who you are. You're just like me."

"I'm nothing at all like you. Whatever my faults, I'm..."

"...a horny sex addict," Yusuke finished, relishing the shocked expression on the librarian's face. "Just like me. That's what the counselor at school called me. A sex addict. Guess he didn't mind me screwing the students but when I moved on up to teachers, the administration had him talk to me. Didn't work though because I ended up fucking his wife before I graduated. Just can't help myself, just like you can't."

"You have the wrong person, or someone is playing a joke on you."

"No, I have the right person. I mean, when you went on your road trips to Utica or Rome most weekends to get laid, you didn't use your real name. You weren't Jennifer Magnus then. You assumed a different identity. Did you use the same alias every time? Were you always Veronica?"

"What?"

"That's the name you used on this guy who told me about you, but he didn't care about the name. He just wanted to get laid and was drunk too. He looked in your purse when you went to the bathroom in the motel and saw your library identification card," Yusuke explained. "I know the guy didn't lie about anything because that guy is my brother. William? About my height with a scar on his rib cage? When I told him I got a job at the garage up here he told me about the night you two had in some motel room outside of Utica and said I should look you up because you were more my type than his."

"You okay Miss Magnus?" the arrogant lad asked when he saw the older woman reach to a shelf for support. "I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer but I figure that you took road trips so the locals didn't find out about you. You've stopped doing that haven't you? Going out of town to get off I mean, because I've been keeping my eye on you. I know you're aware there's more to life than work and going home for TV and Lean Cuisine."

"What is this Mr. Urameshi? Extortion?" a shaky Jennifer Magnus asked.

"Hell no. I'm not out to ruin your gig here. You know what I want from you. Wiiliam - he told me about how kinky you were and how... what was the word he used? Insatiable? That was it. He said that he saw you in another bar down in Utica after that night - Bengee's I think it was, but he snuck out before you saw him. He told me that he wasn't up for seconds because you aren't his type - he likes the feminine bimbos with big tits - but I think it was more like you were way too much for him. Too nasty."

"Alright," Jennifer said in resignation. "So you have an idea of my past, but I've changed."

"That why you go to church every week? You've seen the light or something?"

"I'm trying to be a better person."

"I doubt there was anything wrong with you a couple years ago, except you were more honest with yourself," Yusuke opined. "Back then you worked hard and rewarded yourself with a guy on the weekend. Now? Now I bet you console yourself with a vibrator while thinking of the past. Am I right?"

"No, I don't peek in your window at night," Yusuke chortled when he saw the librarian's reaction to that guess. "I just know people and I think you're dying to have a night like you used to, and I'm just the guy who can provide what you need. Here. Let me show you."

"Wait!" Jennifer said after Yusuke took her wrist, moving down the aisle a ways to where they were out of sight of the primitive security camera that worked infrequently and ineffectively.

"Like I was going to say, my brother William got the looks, and probably the brains too," Yusuke said as his eyes focused on the librarian's through her thick glasses while bringing her hand down to his trousers.

This never got old to Yusuke and this time was no different, relishing that moment when he pressed Miss Magnus' hand onto him through the slacks, her eyes bulging and her face looking like she was on a roller coaster heading down the loop.

"What do you think Miss Magnus?" Yusuke chuckled as he slid her trembling hand up and down the spongy bulge. "I know size ain't everything, but it's something, and I have a feeling you like the big dicks. Am I right?"

"Please don't - don't make me do this Mr. Urameshi," the librarian pleaded through eyes that were watering up.

"Do what?"

"You know," Jennifer insisted.

"But I'm not making you do anything Miss Magnus," Yusuke noted, nodding down to show the older woman that he was not holding her wrist and guiding her hand up and down the inside of his thigh. "It's okay. Let yourself go. If you like it flaccid I suspect you'll love it when it gets hard. What do you say Miss Magnus? You might say I've been sent here by a greater power to save you - from yourself."

Jennifer's answer came in the form of her throwing herself at the roughneck, kissing and clawing at him roughly while practically sitting in his lap as he stood there in the aisle. Only until he peeled the tiny older woman off did she relent, standing there breathing heavy with a flushed face.

"We close at 8."

"I know."

"Do you have a car?" Jennifer asked.

"We'll take yours to your place," Yusuke told her. "It's the old Nissan out back right?"

"Get in without anybody seeing you," the librarian said as she got herself together before going out to the library floor just in time for a couple of elderly women to enter.

At closing time Jennifer had hustled out the back door right after locking up, and she recalled how she made the lad duck down as she drove down Main Street for fear someone would see her with the delinquent, and after getting home made sure no busybodies were out on her quiet street before sneaking the guy in like a criminal.

Jennifer had offered her guest a soda but the crude boy made it clear there was only one thing that he wanted, moving her against the ancient refrigerator and kissing her passionately while his hand groped her blouse.

"Mmm, you do have little ones, don't you?" he had said, making the older woman cringe briefly before he assured her he liked, as he put it, tiny tits.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable?" she had offered. "I worked all day so let me take a shower so..."

"Screw that. I want you just as you are," Yusuke told her. "Don't want you going in there getting all perfumed or shaving anything. Bedroom."

Jennifer recalled leading the lad, or more accurately letting him guide her down the hall of the little cottage to the bedroom, where she apologized for the unmade bed and clutter.

"Only gonna tear it up anyway," Yusuke said as he unbuttoned his shirt. "Now get that dress off - and don't go turning that light off. I want to see you."

"If you don't speed up Miss Magnus, I'm going to rip that thing off you," Yusuke had ezplained while tossing his green shirt aside, revealing a very muscular upper torso with a hairless chest and sculpted abs. Unbeknownst to her, he was actually a Spirit Detective but decided to keep it an absolute secret while in America. It allowed him to be in great shape.

Jennifer recalled taking the dress off, ashamed at what she looked like in the light at her age. Her bra hung loosely on her shoulders with the contents having shrunk over the years, and her granny panties looked clownish, but Yusuke seemed more pleased that despite the very modestly cut undies, her pubic hair still peaked out the elastic legs.

"Can't wait to see that bush Miss Magnus," Yusuke had said while undoing his belt. "Get that bra off, but before you do lift your arms up for me. Put your hands behind your head."

"Yusuke..." Jennifer had whined, but the boy was insistent.

"Damn," Yusuke had hissed as he enjoyed the sight of the bushy armpits she exposed for him, even lifting his own arms to exclaim, "You got more hair under your arms than I do. So freaking sexy. Look what you're doing to me."

Jennifer remembered glancing down as the boy's slacks dropped to the floor, startled enough when she saw the obscene bulge in the lad's boxers before noticing the tip of his uncircumcised organ peeking out from the leg of the briefs.

"Like that, don't you Miss Magnus?" he had leered while watching the older woman take her bra off, commenting favorably about the large crimson nipples that dominated the small orbs and not seeming to mind that her breasts drooped a bit, before going a bit wild when she lowered her panties.

"Omigod," Yusuke mumbled as she stared at her large untrimmed triangle of curls which grew so densely he could barely see her puppy labia. "To think that a lot of women trim their bushes, or even shave them bald? Now this is a woman's pussy. Beautiful, and as you can see I'm not bullshitting you."

Jennifer was well aware that the young Japanese man was now fully aroused, and while his sizable organ had not grown much from its flaccid state his erection was still way larger than average. His cock curved a bit to the side, the beige tube's veins bulging, and the tip of the bulbous head had a pearl of pre-cum on the tip as it peeked out from the foreskin, making it look even more vulgar.

"What do you think Miss Magnus?" the brash Japanese sneered as he stood there with his penis bouncing up and down, but as he spoke Jennifer was already moving, stepping towards him as if in a trance and then going to her knees on the carpet before him with her hands in his pubic hair framing his cock.

The ruddy glans popped out of hiding from under the shroud just as her lips reached it, and as the roughneck's eyes bulged he watched his cock disappear into her mouth and brushing her throat before her lips pulled back to the tip.

"Damn!" Yusuke muttered as he took the sides of her head in his calloused hands and gave her help she didn't need. "That's it, deep throat that thing!"

Jennifer did as she was told, putty in his hands as her lips moved up and down the shaft, and his groaning was downright feral sounding, sending shivers down her spine as she kept sucking until Yusuke pulled his organ out of her mouth and slapped her on the cheek with it before lifting it upright.

"Give them balls some love too," he instructed as he exposed the vein riddled undercarriage of his manhood so she could get to the hairy sac, and as she licked the salty, sweaty scrotum he added, "suck on those nuts too."

He couldn't see her wince when her tongue ran over the hairy sac, the musky orbs showing evidence of time spent in confinement all day, and while she was able to capture the left one in her mouth the much larger right one was too large for her to suck one. No matter because the rather grubby Yusuke had other plans, which he revealed after slapping her chest with his meaty member.

Reaching down under her arms, he lifted her to her feet effortlessly and kissed her hard before depositing the petite older lady onto her bed and ordering her to spread her legs wide, and then wider still as he stood with cock in hand and looked her over before climbing onto the bed and knee walking up until he was close enough to bury her face into the thicket.

The librarian's sex was well hidden in the hair but the wetness and the aroma led him to the opening, and once his tongue danced inside the petite lady he felt her entire body begin to shake with her legs squeezing his head, and as he lapped eagerly at her very pungent sex Miss Magnus arched her lower torso upwards. Yusuke grabbed her butt cheeks and lifted the little lady so that he could look between her buttocks but the dim light did not allow a good view, although he suspected the dark valley was hair that grew up from between her legs.

"You like it in the ass, don't you Miss Magnus? he asked after he put her butt back down in the bedding and rose to his knees.

"No - please don't."

"Why not? My brother said you loved it," Yusuke snapped as he slapped the head of his cock into the bush.

"Yes but - not you. Please," she almost sobbed.

"Why not?" he challenged as he rubbed the tip of his tool into the well hidden fold and watched her squirm in response.

"You know why," she gasped as she tried to push herself up to meet the thick weapon..

"Tell me."

"Too big," she said almost inaudibly as she clawed as his muscular arms with pleading eyes, and when he told her he couldn't hear her she almost yelled, "your cock is too fucking big!"

"You'll change your mind before the night is over. You'll see,' he sneered just before he pushed the knob into her tight sex, and as he plunged in deep the middle aged woman's face contorted wildly as she thrashed in the bedding beneath him.

Almost immediately the Japanese male began to plunge in and out of the tight pussy, and the faster and deeper he went the more accepting her sex was. Yusuke showed the librarian no mercy but she didn't ask for any either, and as the ancient bed screamed in protest under his pounding and his sweat rained down on the woman, the more crazy she acted.

"HARDER!" she implored him, even rising up to meet his downward movements, and even after he stopped trying to be the slightest bit gentle she kept tearing at his arms and shoulders. "Gonna cum... cumming."

The librarian's orgasm arrived just before Yusuke's cock erupted into Miss Magnus' womb, and in the midst of it all the frame of the bed gave way on the one side, and only when the two collapsed did it become noticeable.

"Shit. Sorry," Yusuke said as he rolled off and managed to keep the woman from following him to the carpet, but she shrugged it off.

"It happens," she said as she made her way to her feet not concerned about a bed that had survived quite a lot over the years, and as she waddled to the bathroom Yusuke looked at the frame and managed to get in back together by the time she returned.

"I think it's fixed. Just came loose from the notch," he explained as she neared him, and he hugged her tight when she came up to him.

"You aren't leaving are you?" she challenged.

"No - I mean I'll leave when you say so," he replied.

"Good," was Jennifer's response as she felt his hands squeeze her buttocks and pull her close.

The reason the librarian had always gravitated to younger men because they had the endurance most older men lacked, and although she knew that not all guys loved her rather hirsute and less than voluptuous body there were some that not only tolerated her hairiness but desired it and clearly the Japanese man was one of those.

"Did you mean that?" Yusuke asked as he ground into her. "About the anal?"

"We'll see," Jennifer responded as he nuzzled into his neck. "Like you said, maybe I'll change my mind before the night is done."

"I want to take you doggy-style," he grunted into her ear. "I want to fuck you facing that mirror over there and watch your face as I try to split you in two."

"Not with this limp dick you can't," she replied, her old personality emerging from the bland librarian persona that had taken over recently, and with that she pulled him down onto the fixed bed and let him straddle her chest.

Jennifer sucked Yusuke's cock as he fed it to her and when he leaned forward and tea-bagged her she took it and countered by first squeezing his butt and then sticking a finger into his anus. That not only got his attention but as she worked her digit into him and kept sucking his cock he got hard again and soon after she w.s on all fours facing the mirror, just as he wanted.

"How do you like it?" the young brute sneered at the mirror as he plunged in and out of the petite lady while his fistful of her scalp held her face up so she could see him snorting over her like an enraged bull.

His other hand hand reached under her and roughly mauled her breasts, the little hangers flopping around loosely to her embarrassment, but if Yusuke minded he didn't show it and he humped her for a long time until she came, after which he came and fell onto her..

That was all hours ago, Jennifer mused as she slid out of bed and looked out the window where the sun was going to rise soon. It seemed like a lifetime ago, and in between those couplings there were a few others. The most memorable to Yusuke? Jennifer knew that it was when she let him take her anally and after she found the long forgotten tube of lube in the night table drawer he used it all to prep her.

It had hurt a lot at first, just as she feared, but the feral way he took her was exciting to her, and she enjoyed it a lot more when she went to the bathroom and found out that what was oozing out of her anus was his semen and not something that indivated he had done damage.

As the librarian peeked through the curtains sh chuckled to herself because even now it seemed like the cum was still making its way out of her. The buck was not only hung like a horse he came like one too, as she found out when she gave her pussy a rest and gave him head. When Yusuke cam the semen poured out of his massive manhood like it was a faucet and the experienced fellatrix had all she could do to keep from gagging as it went down her throat.

It wasn't all rough sex, Jennifer recalled because just before they dropped off to sleep he made love to her in a passionate and tender way that stunned the petite woman, and she loved it although the nasty part of her usually liked that type of lovemaking less than the brutal stuff.

So she looked at this incredibly virile boy asleep on his stomach in her messy sheets - boy was a misnomer because at 18 he was just a less than half of her 48 years - and marveled that she was able to get a stud like this in her bed. So he was a bit crude to say the least? So what? His body was amazing. Smooth and muscular, and while a gigantic 12 inch cock was never a prerequisite for her, it didn't hurt.

Jennifer looked at the clock and frowned when she saw that in three hours she would have to go open up the library. Not enough time to get any meaningful sleep so she contemplated making a pot of coffee when she realized her guest/lover was awake and looking at her.

"Still awake?" he asked in a groggy voice.

"Slept a little," she said as she sat on the edge of the bed at his hip, putting her hand on the small of his back and rubbing lightly. "Hope I didn't wake you."

"Don't think so," he replied. "I don't get good sleep in any bed but my own, not that mine is any good. What time is it?"

"Almost 6," Jennifer said, and the college freshman muttered a curse under his breath.

"Have to open the garage in three hours, and the library?"

"Nine sharp."

"Unfair."

"You like coffee?" she asked.

"Yes, the stronger the better," was his answer, so the little woman went to the kitchen and got the pot started and returned to see Yusuke was still awake.

"You've got a hell of a body on you" he opined. "Sweet and petite, and just as cute going as coming. You don't look your age."

"Thanks but I feel it," she told him as she rubbed his broad back and shoulders. "Coffee will be ready in a few. Want me to let you rest?"

"No, I like your furry body next to me," Yusuke said. "I like the way you have hairy thighs but your legs are smooth from the knees down.'

"Flatterer," she laughed as she got up on her knees and started rubbing his back, managing to get between his legs which parted to let her between them.

"That feels good," Yusuke said as she pressed into the base of his spine and then squeezed his buttocks.

"That so?" she asked as she looked down at the furry crack between the boy's cheeks. "Well, the coffee will take a few minutes so..."

Jennifer pried his cheek apart and after smiling at seeing his tan puckered ring like an island in the hair that surrounded it, lowered her face into the crevice and as the tongue caressed the tiny orifice the Japanese man howled in delight.

"Coffee can wait," he announced as he raised his butt up in the air.

The librarian mumbled something but it was inaudible and Yusuke didn't care anyway because as the older woman rimmed him her hand came up between her legs and grabbed his limp cock as it swayed between his thighs. She milked him like he was a cow, and as his cock began to stiffen once more neither of the mismatched couple cared a bit. Coffee indeed could wait.

 **THE END.**


End file.
